Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a display device. More particularly, Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display panel, and an organic light emitting display device having the display panel.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, a flat panel display device having advantages such as light weight and small volume has been developed. An organic light emitting display device that is one of the flat panel display device displays an image using an organic light emitting diode that is a self-light-emitting device, and thus has advantages, such as wide viewing angle, quick response time, stability at low temperature, low power consumption, etc.
In general, a pixel circuit of the organic light emitting display device includes a plurality of transistors, a capacitor and an organic light emitting diode. The transistors and the capacitor apply a current to the organic light emitting diode in response to a data signal, a scan signal, etc., and the organic light emitting diode emits light based on the applied current.
There is a problem that the organic light emitting diode may emit light by a small amount of leakage current flowing through the organic light emitting diode even if a black data signal allowing the organic light emitting diode not to emit light is applied to the pixel circuit. Moreover, there is another problem that, if a voltage of an anode electrode of the organic light emitting diode is changed, a kickback voltage may occur, thereby affecting the data signal.